Forever Forgiven
by Sayuri Hana
Summary: NaruSasu. Yaoi. A sad fox kit. A sorry Uchiha. Whats the out come. Naruto has been avoiding Saskue ever since he came back and Saskue what's to know why, but when he finds out what can he do to change things around and got the kit he always wanted.
1. Chap 1 Landry Mat

Hi! This is my second fanfic and as you know this one is for naruto. I'm not sure how far i will take this one but I'll try to finish it...

It's after snaky dies along with Itachi. Sasuke has returned and everything seems to be back to normal.. All but his relationship with a blonde dobe who seems to be ignoring him…

-

A black eyed, raven haired boy who was now turning 19 in two weeks woke up to an annoying alarm clock. A pale hand poked out of under black blankets and flicked it, but being how strong he was it hit the wall on the other side of the room.

Sasukes house was very precise. Once you enter the Uchiha mansion he once shared with his family, you walk into a white room where you'd take off your shoes and proceed in. Once you leave the white room you enter a white hallway with 10 doors, 5 of which are sealed. The first door to your left leads to a white kitchen and the right leads to a white living room. The 3rd room to your right leads to a white bathroom and the door all the way down to your left, the 5th door is not like any of the others. It's black and unlike the other doorknobs it was made of pure gold (someone had a little to much money to burn). When you walk in that room it's dark. The walls are painted a dark blue and to the right is a black bed with a black table with a lamp and alarm clock (not anymore) on it. To your left you would find a plasma TV and a door that leads to a bathroom. Only this one was painted black and the sank and counter top was a black color.

When the raven haired boy finally got up he walked in to the bathroom. He toke a shower and brushed his teeth. When he came out he was fully dressed by now for he put his clothes in the bathroom befor hand. He left his room, locked it, and went to go eat. For breakfast he had eggs with coffee. He grabbed his dirty landry and left locking his house behind him. A long day was awaiting him, he could feel it. And boy was he right!

-----

A blue eyed, blond haired boy who was 18 woke up to an annoying alarm clock. A tanned hand poked out of under orange blankets and banged his hand on the snooze button and went back to sleep.

Naruto had gotten a bigger place since he was growing up and he found that the more scared people were of you the less you had to pay. The some of the village had gotten used to him but the rest still believed that he was going to rip out their hearts and eat whats left over. When you walked in you would enter to the area you'd take off your shoes. After that you'd enter a white hallway. At the end you turn left and the first opening to you right would lead you to the kitchen/dinning area. If you were to keep walking you would enter an open space and there you would be in the living room. If you fallowed that path made you would enter a door to your left. That would lead to his bedroom. He had a bed with two pillows and a sheet that were all orange. He had a night stand with a black alarm clock and an orange lamp. On the floor was a blue rug and on the other side of the room was a TV. You walk in to a closet that lead to the bathroom and out to the living room again.

When the blond haired boy finally got up he walked into the bathroom. He toke a shower and brushed his teeth. He then walked into his closet that was attached to the bathroom by a door and got dressed. He left the closet to the bathroom and checked his hair making sure that is was how it was to be. He walked out and to the kitchen to get some breakfast. By now the Kyuubi was awake and wanting something to eat. **"What's for breakfast kit?" **"Oh. Your awake? Well I was thinking of eggs and chocolate-milk" since the seal was getting weaker he could talk to the Kyuuki. But he only talk when he needed to or wanted to. He found Naruto as a walking TV show that he could watch through the main characters eyes and through the TV. If you know what I'm saying. After breakfast he grabbed his dirty landry and left locking his house behind him. A long day was awaiting him, he could feel it. He couldn't wait!

----

Sakura and Ino where now close friends and both worked at the landry mat. When Sasuke walked in the 3 girls that worked there jumped up and went to him all asking if he needed help for _'anything'_ befor staring at each other giving the back-away-or-else look. Sasuke just walked past them without them even knowing. 1 second later Naruto came in and the turned to him saying at the same time "So, who do you want to help you?" When Naruto saw this he just said "Um... I don't want any of ether of yours help." and walked past them.

When he saw who else was there he quickly jumped back and started to the other side of the landry mat, but it was to late. Soon a raven haired boy was blocking his path.

"Hello, Naruto." Sasuke said in a cool smooth voice.

"H-Hi!" Naruto said. He blushed at there closeness since Sasuke jumped right in front of him. When Sasuke relised this he toke a step back and shifted his body so that he was leaning on a dryer in a most sexy way. He looked a the blond who was still blushing. '_damn, that's so cute! Wait... did i just call this dobe cute?_' He look back down at Naruto.

He wasn't in his usual orange and black outfit. Since he was washing all his clothes in one sweep he found a pair deep in his closet and put that on. It was a black top that was a little to big and some black baggy pants. Why he had that Sasuke didn't know why but it made him look attractive. **"Kit he's staring at you." **'Huh?' He looked up to see Saskues pose and his eyes staring back at his with a look in his eyes Naruto couldn't quite but his finger on.** "Your still blushing kit."** Naruto finally fought down the red blush and look at Saskue.

"Hehehe... I have some landry to do so I'll see you around."

"Your not getting off that easy dobe."

"What do you mean I'm not getting off that easy teme!?"

That look came back in Sasukes eyes. **"He's palying with you kit."**

"You've been ignoring me ever since I came back"

"No I haven't, I've just been really busy!"

"Then you wouldn't mind coming to lunch with me today would you dobe?"

"Fine. Then I will come with you to lunch and prove that I was just busy!"

"Oh, then see you there" He smirked and walk off the finish his landry with his hands in his pockets.

**"He got you there kit" **Thats when Naruto reliesed that he just said yes to going out on a date with Saskue. He never blushed so hard.

Boy was it going to be a day!

-

**Okay. I'm finally done with the first chapter. As I said this is my 2nd fanfic but my first yaoi so I don't know how good I did. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.**


	2. Chap 2  Crying Kit

**Hello again! Thanks for reading this far. This chapter is going to have more narusasu than the last. The last one didn't really... But this one will. Once again thanks for reading this far and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**----------**

-Naruto and Saskue are now going to lunch like the said they would. But Naruto seems to be keeping his distance.-

Sasuke was getting mad. Naruto seemed to be staying far behind like he didn't want to be seen with Sasuke in public or something.

"Dobe!"

"What Teme?" Naurto seemed mad for some reason.

"Get your head out of your ass and hurry up or I'll leave you behind"

"Shut up! I'm coming! Why don't you slow down?! It's not like we're going to die anytime soon!"

"We might with your speed" Sasuke smirked and turned to leave knowing that a blond would at this run up to him to say something. '_3, 2, 1._'

A blond blur stepped in front of him keeping him from walking and shouted in his face

"Teme! Watch who your talking to, I'll kick your ass if you want me to, but right now I can't because I'm thinking!" **"Nice kit, now you sound like on of his fangirls"** 'Shut up!'

When Naruto seemed to be in deep though Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto holding him close to his body so that they could feel their hearts beating, and boy were they beating fast! Sasuke did a few hand signs and soon they were both in the front of the Restraint. Saskue lowered he head so that his mouth was right next to Naruto's ear. "There. Now we don't have to worry about our paces or thoughts now do we?" Saskue said in a soft and low whisper so that only Naruto could hear it. Saskues hot breath on Naruto's neck made him gasp, but he held it in. **"Kit, he's still holding you" **

"Ahh, so we are!" Naruto softly pushed Saskue off him. Naruto lead Sasuke in. When they entered the place was paced. Everyone who was anyone was here. It was a new place that had just opened and was one of the most popular.

"Aww. It's packed and the lines at least an hour wait. Lets just go."

"Not so fast dobe."

Saskue grabbed Naurto's wrist and lead him to the casher who seemed busy with other orders. But Naruto watched something that showed him once again the diffrance in them. When the casher saw Saskue walking up to her so quickly dropped what she was doing and bowed to Sasuke. Blushing she lead him to the back that had 5 doors. She unlocked one and let them in. There was a quite room that had a table and 2 chairs in the middle of the room. On the walls were all types of paintings of animals and flowers. Sasuke looked at her with a do-I-look-like-I-like-flowers-and-happy-little-animals look. With that left the room and locked it again. She then lead them to the last door and unlocked it. Inside was a black table with blue chairs and white walls. The floor was also white making it look like you were sanding on air.

"This is a good as it will get sir. When don't give privet black rooms."

"Fine. You can go."

"But do you need any 'help'?"

There it is again. That stupid fangirl ' ' again. Man was that going to turn Naruto mad. Sasuke eyed her for a second. She was well brought. More mature then Ino and Sakura but still had that childish 'cute' face that you would find a bear your boyfriend got you that you snuggled with everynight. With this Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke. Seeing this Sasuke smirked a I-got-you-my-little-kit smirk. "**We'll** be fine thank you." That's when she saw Naurto and stepped back and said sorry and good bye.

**"Kit he was testing you and you aced that one"**

'What do you mean Kyuu?"

**"He was going to refuse ether way but he waited for you to make a move be for he said no. You stepped toured him saying that you didn't want her anywhere 'helping' him."**

'But I didn't say anything!'

**"Kit... Actions speak louder than words. And he reads you like a book with out you doing anything. kukukuku"**

"Naruto"

"What teme?"

"Are you going to order or are you going to stand there all day like an idiot dobe?"

"I'm coming"

They ate the main meal quietly. But when it was time for dessert.

"Teme. Are you not going to get anything?"

"I don't like sweets."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't like them."

"Hmmmm."

"Now tell me what's up."

"What do you mean what's up?"

"You've been avoiding me ever since I came back and i want to know why!"

"Have not!"

"Have to!"

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto slammed his hand on the table and got up pushing the chair to the floor. Sasuke's eyes widened. He tryed looking in to Naruto eyes so see what was going on but his long bangs covered them.

"I've been trying to go back to normal, but I just can't!" He fell to the ground with thump. Seeing this Sasuke jumped up and went to aid the boy on the ground when Naruot shot up at Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy. By now he was crying.

"How... W-What do you want me to do... I-I don't k-know what to do... I want everything to go back to normal but I want something more... I-I want you..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke also hugged the blond boy back.

----------

**Done with the 2nd chapter as you can see. Well I'll be updating soon. Tell me what you think. **


	3. Chap 3 Forever Forgiven

I'll get to the story now. By the way this is the last chap… Short fanfic.. I know sorry… Teeheehee….

------

"Naurto..."

"Sasuke tell me that you'll never leave again! Promise me!" His head hadn't lifted from their spot on the Uchiha's chest.

"Ya... I promise dobe."

Naurto's head shot up "Don't call me that **Teme**!"

Both eye's widened when they relised just how close their faces were.

Sasuke eyed Naruto's tan skin blue eyes and pink lips. His lips were ajar from the gasp that escaped his mouth.

Naurto eyed Sasuke's pail skin, black eyes, and pink lips. His lips moving closer to his, as if dragged in as if a spell was placed.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes waiting for their lips to touch. But they never did. Sasuke pulled back and started for the door.

"See you later… Naruto."

"Ya!"

When the doors closed Naruto let a slight tear from his eyes before getting up to pick up the chair. Sasuke had paid.

Naruto was to tired to put on his usual clothes. So he just pulled on an orange long sleeved (too long) shirt and some blue baggy jeans. He was just going out shopping and didn't see the need to get dressed in one of his many out fits that all looked the same.

Naurto leaved and was soon at the store. A pale hand came from behind him and grabbed him from behind dragging him.

"Hey! What are y…." When Naruto saw who it was he started to walk on his own and just fallowed. In front of him was Sasuke something was on his mind and he wanted to talk to the blonde.

When they finally stopped they were on top on the Hokage mountain.

"What?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"We need to talk. Look about that thing the other day… Um…"

"Oh… That…"

"That was just a… Just… Um…"

Naruto looked up at the dark eyed nin. "What?"

"Look Naruto… We're not a couple… And the future… Well I'm not sure what the future holds but for right now were not a couple so… Things like that… There not to happen…"

Naurto looked down at the floor trying to cover his eyes with his bangs to keep the tears from showing. Sasuke to looked down. When he saw small drops for water hit the ground to make mud he looked up to see if it was going to rain.

When the saw that it wasn't he look at the blonde in front of him.

"So.." Naruto finally talked "You don't like me that way huh…"

"N-Naruto… What do you mean like that?" When if finally click in the Uchiha's mind he grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"I didn't think you liked me that way!"

"S-Sasuke?"

The Uchiha pulled away and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, will you go out with me?"

"Ya!"

Sasuke bent down and peeked Naruto on the lips. Soon They didn't part. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip. Getting aloud in he mapped his new lovers mouth. They parted and Sasuke to over. He pulled Naruto as close as he could with his hands on his small waist slightly picking him up from the height dif. Naruto had his arms wrapped around the black eyed nin pulling himself up onto Sasuke. Naruto made a slight _'mmm' _sound vibrating Sasuke's mouth making the black haired nin kiss the blonde hair one deeper. '_Apples… Naruto tastes like apples_'

Naruto pulled away for air.

"We'll always be together!" Naruto said. Punching up into the air. He was held in the Uchiha's arms so that his feet didn't touch the ground.

"Ya." Sasuke said tapping his forehead on Naruto's closing his eyes. "We will." He smiled.

"Hehe" Naruto to closed his eyes putting his arms back around to neck of his lover.

****

End

I know it's very short!!! Sorry but I ran out of ideas… I'm working on other things too at the moment!! So I don't have any new ideas!

But I might make a Forever Forgiven xx or something of the such…

Well that's all for now.

For the some that like DNAngel I'm making one for Daisuke and Riku, Risa and Satoshi. Also called To Move On.

For some that like ItaNaru I'm making on.. In the start for at least 2 chaps will be SasuNaru so please check that out! Not sure on the name…

Thank you for reading and if you have any ideas on Forever Forgiven xx please tell me!

All are welcome, all are welcome.

-Sayuri


End file.
